


Let it Snow

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, Navidad, cumpleaños de Victor, fluff de niñez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Navidad y cumpleaños el mismo día, junto a alguien que no a cualquiera puede darle una visita.Crossover.Oneshot.





	Let it Snow

La nevada que el pronóstico avistó llegó tres días después, solamente porque al responsable le parecía divertido meterse con el del clima.

La dama de blancas y delgadas manos le trenzó el cabello a su único hijo y le puso un gorro de lana en la cabeza, cubriendo las orejas y metiendo debajo el flequillo rebelde que ya le había pasado de la nariz.

Le envolvió también una bufanda en el cuello y le hizo un discreto y elegante nudo.  
A punto estaba de salir de casa el impetuoso muchacho, pero su madre era más rápida, y le atrapó de la capucha de la gruesa chaqueta de invierno.

— Aún no hemos terminado, Vitya. — le dijo mientras le colocaba unos mitones que le cubrían toda la mano y por enésima vez le anudaba los cordones de las botas.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le soltó la mano.

Viktor corrió fuera de su casa con el sol de media tarde apenas rozándole la cara debido a los bien esparcidos cirros que adornaban el cielo esa tarde de Nochebuena.

Su primera meta sería hacer el muñeco de nieve más grande del mundo, y puso manos a la obra.  
Quiso quitarse los guantes, pero prefirió no arriesgarse a un regaño, después de todo los dedos congelados no se podían disimular rápidamente.

Formó la primera bola de nieve con mucho trabajo, quiso que le llegara al menos hasta la barbilla, porque iba a ser el muñeco más grande del mundo, pero no podía ser el más grande si para empezar no era más grande que él.

Llevaba nieve de a poco para seguir esculpiendo su obra magna, cuando al formar la esfera imperfecta se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder hacer la segunda. No lo iba a alcanzar.

Cualquier otra persona pudo haberlo dejado así, o empezar uno más pequeño, pero para Viktor era un asunto sumamente importante, y conformarse con un muñeco más pequeño era renunciar a sus convicciones. Eso no se hace.

Retrocedió dos pasos y puso sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, mirando la esfera de nieve y después mirando a su alrededor.   
Pensó que tal vez podría conseguir un banco para llegar más arriba y continuar. O que quizá podría hacer rodar la bola de nieve hasta un sitio más bajo para que él quedara más alto.

Cualquier cosa menos pedirle ayuda a un adulto, pues él se había puesto la meta de hacer al muñeco de nieve más grande del mundo y él debía cumplirla solo.

A sus once años no había hecho muchos muñecos de nieve, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba asistiendo a clases de ballet o estudiando francés, y las nevadas nunca eran la magia divertida que era para la mayoría de los niños de su edad, pero no significaba que perdiera la esperanza de hacer muñecos y ángeles, o de tener una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Rio ante la idea de lanzarle una a su padre en la cara mientras estuviera desprevenido.

La fantasía se le cortó cuando un golpe humedo y helado le golpeó a él en la cara, haciéndole frotarse la cara asustado y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.  
Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie más en ese espacio.   
Paró de divagar y miró alrededor con precaución, poniéndose en cuclillas para tomar un manojo de nieve y formar una esfera pequeña con sus manos, atento a cualquiet movimiento raro.

Otra bola le golpeó la espalda, y Viktor lanzó su munición en dirección a donde había venido la bola, sin mirar ni pensarlo primero.  
Rio nervioso.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Una ráfaga helada le sacudió la trenza y la deshizo, tirándole al suelo en el proceso.

Viktor se  levantó y recogió otro montón de nieve, mirando a todos lados preparado para volver a lanzar la bola de nieve.

Otro golpe le dio en el brazo y en seguida lanzó su ataque en dirección.  
Guardó silencio esperando algún sonido que le le  revelara dónde estaba su atacante, alerta a su visión periférica.

Sintió una brisa helada en una de sus mejillas y fue despojado de su gorro de lana. Tenía las orejas rojas.

Cuando se giró para recoger su gorro, se encontró de frente con una figura más alta que él, y más esbelta que su bola de nieve.   
En cuanto le miró, la expresión de terror le cambió a una de hastío, y le arrebató el gorro de las manos.

— Haces lo mismo todos los años, ya no es divertido. — le rodeó para llegar a su esfera y perfeccionar los bordes.

La figura perteneciente a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años se giró para mirar a Viktor, una carcajada suave llenando el espacio.

— Y aún así cada año caes. Es muy gracioso todavía, si me lo preguntas.

— Pues no te estoy preguntando.

El muchacho se recargó en el aire. Sí, en el aire, se quedó suspendido como si hubiera un muro invisible que sólo el podía usar, y se cruzó de brazos debajo del poncho café que usaba.  
Miró a Viktor trabajar en su enorme esfera preguntándose qué estaría planeando, pero decidió no interrumpirlo y esperó a que él le contara.

Viktor le miró por el rabillo del ojo y después devolvió la mirada a su escultura.

— Así que... ¿Qué tal la escuela?

— No espero un año para volver a verte para que la primera pregunta que me hagas sea sobre eso, Jack.

El muchacho rió. Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar de Viktor y atrapó su nariz entre sus dedos, dejándola helada y rosada.

Viktor hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó con los mitones.

— Jack Frost te pellizcó la nariz.

Viktor rodó los ojos.

— Eres ridículo.

Jack caminó rodeando la esfera y mejor se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— El muñeco de nieve más grande del mundo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Viktor le miró, feliz.   
De él sí aceptaría ayuda.  
Asintió rápidamente y le dio instrucciones de lo que quería hacer y cómo.  
Jack le obedeció, no le gustaba que lo mandonearan, pero estar con Viktor era otra cosa, y él no lo mandoneaba, lo invitaba a divertirse con él, muy a su manera.  
Jack flotaba por encima del muñeco, algunas veces ayudando a formar la esfera y otras solamente cargando a Viktor sobre sus hombros para que él lo perfeccionara.

Cuando terminaron el muñeco, medía unos tres metros, y era el muñeco más grande que Viktor había hecho. Jack, por su parte, había estado en prácticamente todo el mundo, y sabía que no era el más grande, pero la cara esperanzada de Viktor no le dejaba atreverse a decírselo.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy fue mi último día de nevadas. El último lugar que visité fue Japón. Y creo que este es el muñeco de nieve más grande que he visto.

Viktor elevó el rostro con los ojos brillándole, mirando a Jack.

— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que sí es el más grande del mundo?!

Jack asintió, balanceando el báculo sobre sus hombros, para después mirar al muñeco.

Viktor se quedó pensando un momento.

— Espera aquí. — dijo, emprendiendo un trote hacia su casa y agachándose al pie de uno de los arbustos, sacando de ahí una bolsa de regalo de color azul.

Volvió con Jack deteniéndose poco a poco, extendiendo los brazos con la bolsa hacia él, entregándosela.

— Sabía que ibas a venir hoy, o mañana... Y tengo esto para ti. Lo compré con mis ahorros. Feliz navidad, Jack.

El muchacho le miró entre enternecido e incrédulo. Sacó los brazos de su poncho y tomó la bolsa delicadamente. La pegó contra su pecho y miró a Viktor, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

— Ábrelo. — le sonrió, encantador.

Jack despegó la cinta adhesiva que unía los bordes de la bolsa manteniéndola cerrada, y lo primero que encontró al abrirla fue un manojo de papel confeti en distintos tonos de azul. Miró a Viktor de reojo, burlón.  
Cuando sacó el papel, se encontró con una tela doblada en color azul. La tomó entre los dedos y la sacó de la bolsa.  
Era una sudadera con capucha.

Jack la miró y la adoró desde el principio.

— Viktor...

— Supuse que necesitarías un cambio de imagen, ya nadie usa esos ponchos, Jack.

El aludido soltó una carcajada larga, abrazándose a su nueva sudadera.  
Se quitó el poncho y se puso la sudadera en seguida.   
Se miró en el reflejo de una ventana cercana.

— ¿Cómo se ve?

— Te queda muy bien. ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta... Gracias, Viktor.

Jack se rascó la nuca.

— Lo lamento, no pude traerte nada, y sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños.

Viktor le sonrió y se acercó despacio.  
Le rodeó el torso con los brazos y pegó la cara a su pecho.

— Cállate. Mi mejor regalo es que vengas a jugar y a patinar conmigo todos los años.

Jack no correspondió al abrazo los primeros segundos.   
No era la primera vez que Viktor le abrazaba, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera, y se sentía extraño.  
Dejó caer el báculo y también lo abrazó.  
Volvió a botarle el gorro de la cabeza. Pero esta vez fue para acariciarle el cabello, no para gastarle las bromas que siempre le gastaba cuando le visitaba. Estaba más largo que la última vez.

— Sabes que mi mamá me regaña si me lo quito.

— Ya. Pero a mí me gusta más así.

Sabrán los dioses cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero no fue hasta que una voz femenina familiar  llamó  el nombre de Viktor desde la puerta de su casa.

— ¡ _Vitenka_!¡Hora de cenar!

Viktor se separó de a poco del abrazo y miró a su compañero. Le sonrió con tristeza cuando Jack apuntó con la cabeza en dirección a la casa del niño en un ademán para que se pusiera en marcha.   
El más joven no le dijo nada, y corrió a su casa encontrándose con su madre que le daba empujoncitos para que entrara de una buena vez.

Jack miró hacia la casa con añoranza y emprendió flote, retirándose.

***

Cuando todo estaba sereno en el vecindario y lo único que se escuchaba en casa de Viktor era el péndulo del reloj, Jack quedó suspendido en el aire afuera de la ventana de la habitación de Viktor.  
Dio un par de golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos hasta conseguir despertarlo.

Viktor corrió las persianas y se encontró con el rostro juguetón de Jack sonriéndole dulcemente. Abrió la ventana y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Hola, Jack.

— Hola.

Jack se abrió paso dentro de la habitación de Viktor y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, observando todo el espacio. Miró la maleta de gimnasio en un rincón y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Tienes patines nuevos!

— ¡Sí! Mi abuela los trajo ayer, dijo que no podía estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños, pero que ese era su regalo para mí

Jack sonrió con tristeza, y Viktor ni siquiera parecía afligido.  
Se levantó de la cama y agitó el báculo con suavidad, soltando escarcha que comenzó a disiparse por el cuarto. Hizo mociones con las manos manipulando la escarcha y formó algo muy parecido a pequeños cascabeles alrededor de la cama de Viktor.

Jack le tomó la mano y lo metió entre las sabanas, pasando los dedos por los cascabeles y comenzando a tocar la canción de cuna improvisada más dulce que Viktor había escuchado jamás. Eran cascabeles de hielo, muy diferentes a cualquier sonido que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, era único, y tan... Jack.

El muchacho corrió los dedos por las hebras plateadas de Viktor. Adoraba el cabello largo, especificamente en Viktor, porque el jamás se lo dejaría crecer y creía que a nadie más le quedaba tan bien como a él.

Viktor estaba ya cerrando los ojos, y Jack comenzó a apagar el sonido de los cascabeles uno a uno.  
Le acarició la mejilla antes de avanzar hacia la ventana.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Viktor...

Antes de que se alejara complentamente, Viktor le atrapó los dedos, y Jack le miró por encima del hombro cuando sonrió su mano tibia.  
Volvió a acercarse al lecho, arrodillándose en la alfombra.  
Viktor se incorporó y encendió la lampara de noche al lado de su cama.

Viktor estaba a la altura de Jack ahora.

— Hay algo más que debo darte.

Jack le miró curioso, y extendió la mano para recibir lo que sea que fuera a recibir.  
Viktor se ruborizó y miró al otro lado.

— P-pero este es especial, así que debes de cerrar los o-ojos...

Jack le obedeció y cerró los ojos sin dejar de extender la mano.  
A los segundos, sintió un cálido contacto justo en la comisura de sus labios, húmedo y breve.

Abrió los ojos despacio y dejó caer su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que Viktor no le iba a dar nada.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el espíritu del invierno sí se podía sonrojar.

Viktor no dijo nada más y se metió a la cama de nuevo, cubriéndose hasta la cara.

Jack tampoco dijo nada. Se quedó con la expresión estupefacta dibujada en el pálido rostro, rozando con sus yemas el lugar que Viktor acababa de besar.   
Sonrió nervioso, bobo.  
Sacudió a Viktor por encima de las sábanas esperando a que al menos se despidiera de él, pero no tuvo éxito.

Se encogió de hombros obviando lo irremediable y se encorvó sobre la figura de Viktor debajo de las sábanas, besándole los dedos que sobresalían en los bordes de la cobija.

— Te veré mañana. Feliz navidad, Viktor.

Se arrojó desde el borde de la ventana y el viento lo llevó volando, perdiendo de vista la casa de Viktor,  sopládole un beso con añoranza mientras sujetaba su propia sudadera.

Viktor mientras tanto, en la bonanza de su habitación, se golpeaba contra la almohada, aún recordando el roce frío de los labios de Jack contra sus dedos.

_"Tal vez este año tampoco pueda decírselo..."_


End file.
